


NesRa a, não tão má, bruxa do Leste

by PolArysMarvis



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolArysMarvis/pseuds/PolArysMarvis
Summary: A última coisa que eu esperava depois de ser esmagada por um trem era acordar no corpo da garota que ia ser esmagada por uma casa.OuFrancamente, depois de ser esmagada uma vez, Kell não planeja deixar isso acontecer de novo.Com uma nova chance em uma vida condenada, o jeito seria correr contra o tempo para se salvar (a Bruxa teria que ser uma bruxa de verdade dessa vez) e nesse meio tempo tentar ser tudo que Nessa não era, uma boa governante, não loucamente apaixonada e acima de tudo: revolucionária. Ah, e tentar salvar alguns Animais e animais no caminho. Eles sempre são melhores que os humanos de toda forma.





	NesRa a, não tão má, bruxa do Leste

Eu acho que no fundo isso é minha culpa. Que tipo de pessoa não presta atenção na maldita linha do trem? E quem consegue escorregar em absolutamente nada e cair no trilho do dito trem? Eu digo: Raquel Alcantara.

Parabéns para mim.Eu sou _Incrível_ .

Agora, eu só gostaria de saber o motivo de Deus, Deuses, Universo ou Verdade, ou qualquer que seja a divindade responsável por isso, me colocar no corpo de Nessa (que eu descobri ser Nessarose) a personagem mais "tragicamente linda" (na verdade lindamente trágica e louca) de um musical?

Sério. Eu nem gostava tanto dela. Realmente eu nem me lembro dela, com exceção de saber da sua obsessão por um Boq e dos seus clássicos sapatos que podem ou não ser vermelhos (e claro a maldita casa que "caiu" em cima dela).

Na verdade acho que isso conta como "conhecer" ela, afinal, isso é tudo que ela é no musical. E nem me deixe lembrar do livro. Pessoas extremamente religiosas me dão cansaço, para não dizer outra coisa. Mas eu acho que o livro talvez não seja um bom parâmetro, meus braços continuar aqui, uma única coisa que posso notar é uma cadeira de rodas, claro isso não quer dizer muito, isso pode muito bem ser uma mistura estranha dos dois ou até o musical por completo.

Não geral não é difícil de me adaptar ( _céus é sim_ ) olhos castanho parecidos com os de minha antiga vida (os meus eram um marrom bastante escuro estes são _muito claros_ ) um cabelo cacheado bonito ( _muito vermelho mui-_ ) pele pálida ( _minha pele era bronzeada eu morava na praia ond_ -) e no geral bem, magra? Não é tão ruim. ( _NÃO NÃO NÃO É MEU CORPO POR FAVOR EU QUER_ -).

Uma cadeira de rodas era ... _Complicada_ .

Eu já estava quebrado a perna uma vez, achei um inferno não me conseguir mexer bem ou caminhar. Eu era uma criança então minha mãe ficou cuidando de mim em uma situação que me fez querer nunca mais cair, ela me pegava como vidro, não preciso fazer nada por dias mas também não podia fazer nada. Eu me senti aprisionada.

Depois disso não pude mais brincar no lugar em que primeiro cai, sem ir a rua também. Uma infância e adolescência protegida e depois um tapa na cara quando entrei na vida adulta. Não era algo que eu queria. Acho que foi por isso que me rebelei tanto na faculdade, queria tomar minhas próprias decisões, sem meus pais me influenciando, fazendo achar que minhas decisões não eram boas. Sempre era o que eles queriam, o que eles achavam que era bom, aceitável e decente. Até minha faculdade!(As notas eram minhas, consegui entrar de graça, mas o curso que eu queria? "Mas você não quer fazer engenharia? Um curso tão bom. Você deveria fazer. Ser alguém na vida. Não me desaponte").

Na verdade, esta nova vida parece muito com isso. Quero dizer, desde que eu acordei apareceram três empregadas diferentes para me "ajudar". Provavelmente assustei um pouco elas em insistir em me vestir completamente sozinha (e falhar miseravelmente, que espécie de vestido ainda tem tantos laços? Eu pareço um maldito bolo). Não tenho vergonha em dizer que não sabia exatamente o que fazer, mas me recusava a não tentar. Nunca fui exatamente orgulhosa mas nunca abandonaria minha liberdade, principalmente atualmente e francamente tantas pessoas em cima de mim me assaltavam um pouco.

Em contrapartida, aparentemente o senhor pai deste meu novo corpo fez a casa toda não adequada para a filha, o banheiro e o quarto sendo exemplos claros (ao menos do que eu vi).Não tenho certeza até onde isso se estende, a época neste lugar é terrivelmente estranha e não tenho certeza até onde a tecnologia se desenvolveu. Talvez depois eu peça por alguns móveis novos, que me permitam me locomover melhor no quarto, tirar esses antigos e estranhamente ostensivos (para que uma penteadeira grande, branca e dourada? E as roupas estão muito altas. O banheiro só tem uma banheira que eu nem consigo entrar sozinha. Nada parece certo é como se-) Talvez até estantes baixas para mim. É estranho na verdade, sou uma munchi-alguma coisa e mesmo assim tudo está tão alto! Os móveis não deveriam ser menores?

Bom. Coisas para pensar depois.

Felizmente não é de tudo ruim. Tirando , é claro, o fato de eu parecer ter 10 anos (-"13 senhora Nessarose."-Mircel, uma das minhas novas minions, me corrigiu gentilmente quando expressei esse pensamento específico).Ser jovem significa escola, escola significa faculdade depois, faculdade depois significa _toda a merda acontecendo e eu ficando mais perto de ser esmagada por uma casa_. Eu não tenho certeza quando a merda iria sair solta no cânone mas pelo menos acho que tenho algum tempo.A Nessa do livro entrou com uns 18 anos e a do musical com uns 16(Até onde entendi é claro)poderia ser diferente mas pelo menos 2 anos eu tenho para me preparar. Nem sonhando eu vou deixar a Madame Horrorosa e o Grande Cabeça Megalomaníaco dominarem Oz, não só pelos animais mas o povo do Sul que também pode estar sofrendo por causa de alguma mineração ridícula de rubis, até minhas novas terras com essa seca ( eu ser esmagada por um plano ridículo de captura também não tem _nada haver_ ).

Eu não vou cair na mesma situação da Nessa original, eu vou fazer o melhor dessa nova vida cheia de magia. Não vai ser uma casa maldita ou uma bruxa que vão me parar. Vou ter que dar um jeito de ficar mais forte.Me inscrever no curso de feitiçaria era um começo, mas ainda não seria o fim. Eu gostaria que colocar todo o meu lado Sonserina na prova se eu quisesse até os trinta (de preferência não louca por um garoto de lata).

Prepare-se Oz, sua Bruxa má do Leste chegou! Bem ... Talvez não tão má.

**Author's Note:**

> Introdução basica.  
> Só uma coisa no meu bloco de notas que eu resolvi publicar.


End file.
